


prepared

by mothicalcreatures



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, friendship is happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothicalcreatures/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: The weeks leading up to this have been long, but they still weren’t prepared.--The two captains prepare to walk out.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Commander James Fitzjames
Kudos: 11





	prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for [@waverly-earp on tumblr,](https://transmanscottsummers.tumblr.com/post/613946420208304128/5-sentence-fic-mems-the-weeks-leading-up-to-this) for the prompt game "Send me an ask with the first sentence of a fanfic and I’ll write the next five."

The weeks leading up to this have been long, but they still weren't prepared.

“I don’t think there is a good way to be prepared for what we are about to do,” Francis said, setting down one of many lists of provisions that had been carefully made by Lt. Irving. 

Fitzjames glanced up from the map spread out in front of him that he’d only barely been looking at; his eyes were bleary and there was a streak of blood at his hairline that Francis pretended not to notice. “There isn’t. I… that is to say, when one makes a desperate walk through inhospitable climates, you never truly know what to be prepared for, because there’s no telling what might go wrong.”

There were many things Francis could say to that; that you could still plan to the best of your ability, that you could leave room in your planning for emergencies… Instead what he said was, “Sounds like there’s a story in that.” 


End file.
